Four Years Later
by axgirl12
Summary: The story of a girl who hid her destiny from the world until now. Yeah i suck at summaries Gesea
1. Invitation

Four Years Later 1.Invitation "You are invited to a special celebration in the new Mizuho. If you are not any of the following people you (well duh) are not allowed in." Signed,The new chief of Mizuho Lloyd Irving Colette Brunnel Genis Sage Raine Sage Zelos Wilder Presea Combatir And Regal Bryant It has been four years since the group has joined. Twenty-year-old Lloyd Irving smiled while reading this letter in his hometown of Iselia. Lloyd and Colette have finished their two-year journey; Genis and Raine have finished their journey to. Now more than half of the new world isn't against half-elves.Lloyd,Genis, and Zelos were on their way to the new Mizuho next to the Linkite Tree."Could we stop, " whined the 24 year-old Zelos, " This gorgeous body wasn't designed to walk this much." "Well to bad for you we still have a long way to go," yelled out the 16 year Genis. He had grown taller, about the height of Lloyd when he was his age. His hair was still the messy gray and silver, but was becoming more like Kratos's hair. His clothing was the same too except he has pants instead of shorts. "You will always be a little brat, won't you."?Genis had fire in his eyes now. He was about to kill Zelos before Lloyd spoke up. "Come on you guys we should stop and rest." "Finally!" Genis just sighed at the fact that only Zelos has gotten a bit smarter.They were about to set up camp until someone ran into Zelos. The girl fell backwards while Zelos just stepped back. "I'm sorry," the girl said in a low voice. "It's okay I am considered as a chick magnet..." all three of the guys couldn't believe their eyes. The girl was Presea!All the guys just stared in awe and almost drooling. Presea now had a body of a 15-year-old girl. Her body had really matured now. She was a little shorter than Genis and now instead of pigtails she tied her hair back with a big black ribbon. She wore her old dress ,but it was a darker color more like black too, and pink pants under it. But what surprised them the most, besides Zelos, was that her face was filled of emotion.While they just stared at her Presea was about to get up herself when Zelos called out. "Here let me help you." "Thank you." "So Presea," Lloyd asked. "Are you heading to Mizuho?" "Yes,but I was heading towards Triet to get more supplies." "Don't worry little rosebud you can travel with us, that is if everyone is okay with it." Zelos shifted his eyes toward Lloyd and Genis. " I'm fine with it." " And so am I." " Thank you" It was the only thing Presea could say. 


	2. Child

Thanks for the reviews PowHammer and FreshMeat! I know I did a bad job for my first chapter but I hope this is different.

**2.Child**

The group of four had reached the New Mizuho and had met the others there too. Colette was still clumsy but has matured a lot for the last couple of years during which has spent the first two years with Lloyd destroying all the exspheres, but Colette, Zelos, and Presea kept their Cruxis Crystals. Other than that everyone stayed the same. Sheena had invited them there not for a reunion but for something else.

Sheena: So how do you like the New Mizuho?

It was 3x bigger than the older Mizuho and had bigger shops and homes.

Lloyd: It's huge, but hasn't changed much. Did you want it to stay traditional?

Sheena: Yeah. The people of Mizuho don't like any changes so we had to do something with all this space.

Soon Sheena heard a stomach grumbling to break the silence. She turned around to find that it came from the one and only Zelos Wilder.

Sheena: (giggle) Let's go eat.

Sheena thought that might be the perfect time to tell them the news.

**Later at diner**

Sheena: You guys, actually there is another reason why you were invited here.

Everyone: Huh?

Sheena: I got news from the summon spirits saying that there is a new Goddess of Hope.

_**Flashback**_

_Gnome: Sheena you need to know that Martel had a child. We can feel her mana getting stronger so there might be big trouble happening soon._

_Sheena: Like what kind of trouble?_

_Luna: We're not sure yet, but we do know our old pact maker, Mithos, has something to do with her._

_(Wait those that mean Yggdrasill is back and what is with Martel having a daughter.) Sheena thought blocking out everything the summon spirits said. The only things she did hear was Celsius saying:_

_Most powerful…………wind and earth Brunnel._

_**Flashback End**_

Raine: Is it possible that Colette is the new goddess?

Regal: Anything seems possible.

Presea: 68 that Colette is the daughter since she already is an angel.

Lloyd: Yeah I guess then you're a goddess Colette. Colette?

Colette was lost in her own thoughts. (Could it be that Martel is my mom or will it end up the same way it did with Remiel. I'm just going to go with that chance.)

After a long period of silence Colette finally spoke up.

Colette: I guess I am, but what do I have to do to get my true powers.

Sheena: You need to earn the trust of all the summon spirits and get a new power from each of them.

Genis: When should we start our new journey?

Lloyd: Get a good sleep tonight we should leave in the morning.

Everybody had agreed to that and went of into their separate rooms. Then soon after there was silence. Everybody was asleep except one girl.

Presea: What have I done?


	3. Traitor

**3. Traitors**

It was early mourning, around 6-7, when our heroes set out for their new journey. They had decided that they should begin with Efreet. On the way there they had met someone they had hoped they would never seen again. Mithos. He had come back from the dead.

"Yggdrassil………..but we killed you," Raine said.

"You might have killed me once but that wasn't my real power. Observe. **INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT**," Yggdrassil yelled.

Everybody was hit by that attack, no one survived except Lloyd because of his exsphere but his health was dropped down to 1. To weak to get up he used an Apple Gel and got up to find Colette and Genis missing. He gave a life bottle to Raine who resurrected everybody. The group had gone to only as far as Triet to stay there for the night.

Tower of Salvation

Genis woke up to see Colette in a bubble trying to get out and himself next to Yggdrassil.

"So you have wakened………..good."

"What do you want with me," asked Genis in a scared voice.

Yggdrassil answered back saying, "Simply just to have a friend that won't betray me like all the others had. Join me and I can teach you magic that you can only dream of having."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll kill the one you love most."

On a screen behind Yggdrassil appeared a girl not much older than him, the girl he had loved and still love for four years.

"Fine I'll do it," Genis had answered for a long period of time.

"NO," screamed Colette in her bubble, "Genis don't betray us!"

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Good Genis you are catching on fast," Yggdrassil said with a smirk on his face.

The two friends had left the room that left the Goddess of Hope trapped in a bubble crying softly.

"Why Genis, why."


	4. Author's Note

For those who actually read my story: I was thinking about continuing, but now I'm not that sure. Please review and tell me if I should. And for those who really wanted to read a fanfic with Gesea, sorry. There's more action and adventure than romance. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
